


Mother, Father. I have something to tell you.

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Secret Marriage, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius visit Harry and Draco to plan their wedding. The problem is they got married a week ago.





	Mother, Father. I have something to tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 9  
> Position: Godric's Hollow  
> Prompt: "Surprise! We got married."  
> Word count: 804  
> Summary: Narcissa and Lucius visits Harry and Draco to plan their wedding. The problem is they got married a week ago.
> 
> Thanks a bunch to [spaceaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceaas/pseuds/spaceaas) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

“Morning, husband.”

Draco’s sleepy, affectionate voice and soft lips gently brushing his temple pulled Harry from his slumber.

Harry grunted, squinting against the light assaulting his eyes.

“Name’s still Harry,” he mumbled into his pillow, stretching his arms and slinging one around Draco’s shoulders, drawing him close and delighting in Draco’s smooth skin against his own.

“I know, I just,” Draco sighed. “I love that I can finally call you that now.”

Harry smiled against Draco’s neck, but didn’t have time to answer as the doorbell rang.

“Who could that be?” Harry said, fumbling for his wand lying on the nightstand.

Draco visibly paled.

“That, er… that would be my parents.”

“Oh?” Harry frowned, not remembering setting up a meeting with the Malfoys. “Oh! Are they here to scold us for eloping?” he said, standing up and putting one foot into a pair of joggers he found on the floor.

“They er… I… may have forgotten to… mention…,”

Harry stopped, still standing on one foot, staring at Draco in disbelief. 

“You haven’t told them?!”

The doorbell rang again and Draco, obviously happy for the distraction, hastened to the door. Harry quickly finished putting on his joggers and followed.

“Draco,” Narcissa said as the door opened, “what took you so long dear? We’ve been standing in the hallway for - Oh, hello, Mr Potter!”

“Harry,” Harry corrected her.

“Yes. Of course,” she said, looking Harry up and down, a frown appearing between her eyebrows as she took in his appearance. “You’re here early, Harry. Did you- Did you spend the night here?”

“Of course I did, I li-” Harry started, but was cut off.

“Draco! You know such behaviour is not appropriate for a pureblood wizard!” Narcissa said, turning to Draco. “As long as you’re discreet you may very well do as you please during the day, or even the evening, but _spending the night together_ before marriage is just-”

“Unacceptable,” Lucius filled in behind her.

“Well, that’s not a problem,” Harry said, “since we got-”

“I’m so sorry Mother, Father, where are my manners?!” Draco shouted, drowning out Harry’s voice. “Do come in. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, thank you, Draco, tea would be nice,” Narcissa said, shrugging off her travelling cloak and handing it to Harry.

“If you wait for us in the parlour, we’ll bring it out,” Draco said, gesturing to the living room. “Harry? Give me a hand?”

Harry stared at him, Narcissa’s cloak still in his arms. Draco took it and tossed it onto the clothing rack before he grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

“What. Are. They. Doing. Here?!” Harry asked through clenched teeth, once he had cast a silencing charm.

Draco flicked his wand at the kettle to start the tea.

“Planning the wedding, of course.”

“The wedding we’ve already _had_?!”

“Yes,” Draco said simply. “Well, they don’t know we’ve already had it.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “And _why_ don’t they know that we’ve been married for almost a week?”

Draco’s shoulders sagged, his poise crumbling. “I couldn’t tell them. I know how disappointed they would be that they wouldn’t get to throw this big party and finally be accepted into the wizarding world again.”

Harry’s irritation evaporated at once. He knew how much Draco’s parents meant to him. He threw out his arm and pulled Draco to him.

“So what was your plan? Letting them arrange a wedding that will not take place? Or getting married again?”

“Well… I wouldn’t mind getting married again. The first time was really nice.”

Harry snorted.

“You know you have to tell them.”

Draco sighed. 

“I know. But… let me ease into it, please? Let them down gently.”

“Of course, love.”

He kissed Draco on the cheek before grabbing the tray that had laid itself out and following Draco to the living room. 

As Draco poured tea into one of the delicate china cups, Narcissa froze.

“Draco, dear,” she said in her sweetest voice. “What’s that on your finger?”

Draco’s eyes went wide. He cleared his throat but didn’t have time to say anything before Narcissa rounded on Harry.

“I don’t suppose you have a matching ring on your finger, Mr Potter,” she said, ice dripping from every syllable.

“Er…,” Harry said.

Lucius looked from Draco to Harry and back to Draco.

“Wait. Did you get married? Without us?”

“Without _telling_ us?!” Narcissa hissed.

Draco swallowed, eyes still round as saucers. “Surprise?” he said faintly.

Neither Narcissa or Lucius said anything, they were both turning purple. Harry had spent enough time around the Dursleys to recognise a row coming. He took Draco’s hand.

“You know, we never did go on a honeymoon,” he said. “I hear Kent is nice this time of year.” And he turned on the spot, leaving Narcissa and Lucius spluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
